True Beauty
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: Bella Cullen wishes she could go back a hundred years, to when she was eighteen again, before her change and live the way she was supposed to.


**A/N: Post Breaking Dawn. Bella/Jacob. **

Bella Cullen gazes into the mirror and sighs. She hates her new body, and she has for a while now. When she was human, all she wanted was to be perfect and beautiful and unchanging. It is only now, on her one-hundred and eighteenth birthday that she realizes how stupid she was to want this.

Bella Cullen wishes she could go back a hundred years, to when she was eighteen again, before her change and live life how she was supposed to. She's had so much time to imagine what life with Jacob Black would be like and she thinks she's finally gotten it right in her mind.

Once she finally realized that she loved Jacob and told him this (near their tree, of course) he would pick her up, spin her around with a joyful laugh and then kiss her with so much passion that she forgot her own name.

On their first year anniversary he would plan a romantic dinner for them on the beach. Nothing too extravagant, just some burgers and junk food and candle light, but Bella would have thought it was perfect. They would eat and he would make her laugh a couple of times. When all the food was gone, he would kiss her and she'd get lightheaded like every other time he had kissed her. Their kiss would turn into a heavy make-out session and some touching (above the clothes only, like usual) and then Bella would reach to undo his pants.

Jacob would freeze and ask her if she was sure about this and she would nod without hesitation because it's something she's been thinking about for over a month. He would smile broadly because it's something that has been on his mind for a while now too (he's even gone as far as buying a box of condoms, one of which he always carries around in his jeans pocket just in case) and they would make love for the first time. It would be clumsy and painful and utterly imperfect and Bella would smile her cheeks off the next morning.

The next year, they would find a nice apartment in Port Angeles and move in together.

On their third year anniversary, they would get engaged. He'd had it all planned out for months now. He was going to take her to one of her favorite plays, even though he hated going to them so much, and then he would profess his love to her during intermission and ask her to be his wife, because she's just so damn hot. She would choke on the gum she had in her mouth because she wasn't expecting it and then she would yell out a loud "YES!" and then blush profusely when she realized intermission was over and Romeo was giving her a death glare for interrupting his line.

Well, that's what _would_ have happened if Bella hadn't found the ring in Jacob's pants pocket a week before his plan was supposed to take place when she was about to do the laundry. She would gasp and then run into the living room where Jacob was taking a nap and jump on him, pressing kisses all over his body, saying that she would _love_ to spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Jacob Black.

Their wedding would be on the beach, and they would be surrounded by their friends and family. Embry would marry them, because getting a certificate online is the easiest thing imaginable. It would be so ridiculous seeing him there in his pastor getup and Bella would try her best to suppress her laughter until Embry was done with his lines and Jacob could kiss her. She'd be happy when she didn't need to suppress her laughter anymore because Jacob is laughing too.

They wouldn't need a honeymoon because couples only did that stuff to have a place to be blissful. They were blissful at home, with each other, in ratty old sweats.

When Bella is twenty-four and Jacob is twenty-two, Bella would cry her eyes out while she stared at a positive pregnancy test. Jacob would assure her that they would be okay, that they have some money saved up and his job pays pretty well but if she wants then he can find another job and fix up cars on the side or paint houses or_ anything_ if she would just stop crying! She tells him she's crying because she's afraid he might imprint and leave her and their baby and that's the night that Jacob Black stops phasing.

When they find out they're having twin girls, Jacob would wish he would've kept phasing so he could protect his three angels from all the dangers in the world.

Charlie and Billy would help them buy a house on the reservation when Bella is eight months pregnant. They'd tell them that they just want to be apart of their granddaughters' lives, and Port Angeles is way too far but Bella and Jacob would know that their fathers miss them.

They would watch their baby girls grow up and they would be happy. They would still have fights like every other couple and their bills would be overdue sometimes but they would be happy nonetheless.

Leanne would find a boyfriend at 16 and Bella would tell Samantha that she's just as pretty as her sister while Jacob sits downstairs waiting with Lee for her date and tries to figure out a way to make murder look like an accident.

He would hold her when Renee dies, and hold her even tighter when they get the news of Charlie's death. She would do the same for him when Billy leaves the earth as well.

They would grow old and spend time with their children and sneak candy to their grandchildren when their daughters weren't looking.

Bella would die in her sleep at the age of 72. Jacob would get sick a couple of months after that and pass away in his favorite chair with thoughts of his wife.

Their remaining family members would visit their shared grave site regularly, making sure to always bring flowers and stay a while to tell them about new developments in their lives. Whenever Leanne and Samantha would go visit with their kids, they'd tell the children to smile instead of cry because Gammy and Pop are together and happy.

Bella Cullen looks at her reflection again and wishes she knew way back then that true beauty was being able to grow and change and learn and live.

Bella Cullen wishes she could cry as she smashes the mirror into a million pieces.

Bella Cullen wishes she was Bella Black.


End file.
